Chickenista
by Fellicia Hutcherson
Summary: flu burung mewabah dimana-mana!karnanya unggas-unggas,khususnya ayam dibasmi secara besar-besaran.semua orang bernapas lega.kecuali Onew!rasa cintanya ayam membuatnya memutuskan untuk bertindak!apa yg dilakukannya?bagaimana reaksi member SHINee lainnya?


**Chickenista**

gue juga gak tau kenapa namain fic ini dengan nama ini. terinspirasi dari Raditya Dika yang pernah bilang kalo dia itu fashionista. fashion yang nista. yaaa.. begitu jugalah ayam-ayam ini. ayam-ayam yang nista. arti kata nista? JANGAN TANYA GUE! Huahahaa..

sudahlah, daripada semakin melantur, mending langsung baca aja, okay? Let's read guys.. ^^

it's about SHINee-it's about SHINee-it's about SHINee-it's about SHINee-IT'S ABOUT SHINEE!

* * *

><p>Pagi yang indah. Matahari bersinar terang, tetapi tidak membuat kepanasan. Angin pun bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Burung-burung pun tidak kalah. Mereka bercuit-cuit ramai yang menyenangkan. Haahh.. keadaan yang sangat nyaman, damai, dan tentram.<p>

Semua anggota SHINee sedang asyik diruang keluarga. Onew sedang asik menonton berita, Jonghyun sedang mengumamkan lagu-lagu dengan suara merdunya, Key dengan kacanya, Minho dengan ipodnya dan si maknae Taemin dengan es krimnya. Keadaan sangat tentram. Sampai..

"Hah? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak..!" pekik Onew histeris. "Ya ampun.. mereka jahat sekali.."

"Ada apa sih hyung?" tanya Key bingung melihat leadernya seperti kesetanan. Sementara itu semua anggota lainnya buru-buru mendekat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada leader mereka itu.

"Itu.. itu lihat!" tunjuk Onew ke TV yang sedang menyiarkan sebuah acara berita.

"Ada apa dengan acara berita itu hyung? Apa hyung jatuhcinta pada pembawa acaranya?" tanya Minho polos.

"Bukan dodol! Makanya dengerin dulu beritanya!" bentak Onew sambil menjitak Minho, tapi Minho menghindar sehingga jitakan itupun mendarat di jidat *gaenak gitu bahasanya* Taemin..

Bukannya minta maaf Onew malah marah-marah pada Taemin yang matanya udah berkaca-kaca mau nangis dan dengan mulut yang masih belepotan es krim. Sedangkan Minho hanya cekikikan melihat si kecil itu berkaca-kaca.

"_Dikarenakan adanya virus flu burung yang melanda akhir-akhir ini, maka pemerintah memutuskan untuk memusnahkan ungga-unggas yang bukan unggas asli peternakan. Hal ini dilakukan untuk mencegah tersebarnya virus flu burung yang lebih luas lagi..." _lalu munculah gambar-gambar pembunuhan ayam yang membuat mata Onew berkaca-kaca melebihi Taemin.

"Ya elah gituan doang.. kirain ada apa.." gumam seluruh member SHINee kecuali Onew begitu mendengar berita itu sambil kembali ke posisi 'pewe'nya masing-masing.

"GITUAN DOANG KALIAN BILANG?" pekik Onew. Mata, hidung, muka, kulit, semuanya deh langsung memerah. *Yang hidung? Err.. mungkin Onew lagi pilek hehe..* "AYAM-AYAM DIBUNUH SECARA KEJI BEGITU KALIAN BILANG DOANG?"

Semua member SHINee kecuali Onew langsung beringsut mundur. Hii.. Onew lagi marah gitu.. Takuuuttt..

Saat suasana lagi mencekam, ternyata siaran berita abis dan dilanjutin ke acara anak-anak. Dan acara anak-anak itu kebetulan lagi muter lagu yang lucu, tapi tetep gak bisa nenangin Onew. Tapi sayangnya lagu anak-anak yang lagi diputer itu kebetulan salah satu lagu favoritnya si Taemin. Jadilah ditengah ketakutannya Taemin malah goyang-goyangin kepalanya sambil ngikutin irama lagu tersebut. Pertamanya sih pelan, jadi belom ada yang nyadar. Tapi makin lama makin keliatan goyangan kepalanya Taemin yang kayak anak dongo itu *ya iyalah! Mana ada anak SMA yang masih suka dengerein lagu anak-anak sambil goyang-goyangin kepala gitu-_-"*.

Onew melongo. Jonghyun melongo. Key melongo. Minho make up-an *apa coba si Minho?-_-"*. Tapi si Taemin tetep aja keasikan sama lagunya itu.

"WOY! GUE BELOM SELESAI MARAH WOY!" teriak Onew.

"Shhh.. hyung jangan ribut. Marahnya lanjutin ntar aja ya abis lagunya selesai" bisik Taemin tanpa melepas sedikitpun pandangannya dari layar TV sambil jalan jongkok ke TV.

Onew melongo. Jonghyun melongo. Key melongo. Minho makan sisa es krimnya Taemin *Minho maunya apa sihh?-_-"*.

Lagupun berakhir. Taemin segera kembali ke posisinya.

"Ayo hyung! Lanjutin lagi marahnya.." kata Taemin.

Onew melongo. Jonghyun melongo. Key melongo. Minho tidur*astaga Minho..-_-"*.

"COBA KALAU KALIAN JADI AYAM ITU! APA KALIAN GAK SEDIH DAN TAKUT KALAU KALIAN DIBUNUH-BUNUHIN SECARA KEJAM DN SADIS GITU HA?" teriak Onew.

"Iya hyunggg.."

"COBA KALO KALIAN JADI AYAM ITU, KALIAN PASTI SEDIH BANGET, YA KAN?"

"Iya hyunggg.."

"NAH! MAKANYA ITU, KITA HARUS PEDULI SAMA AYAM-AYAM MALANG ITU! KITA GAK BLEH ANGGEP SEPELE MEREKA!"

"Iya hyunggg.."

"Bagus! Sekarang Key, masak ayam goreng kesukaanku! Yang lainnya terserah mau ngapain!" perintah Onew.

Minggu depannya di dorm SHINee..

"Hyuunnggg.. hyungggg.. hyungggg..."

"Ada apa sih Taemin? Kenapa kau berisik sekali sih?" tanya Jonghyun bete.

"Aku nyariin hyung" jawab Taemin.

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Jonghyun lagi.

"Siapa yang nyariin Jonhyun hyung? Orang aku bukan nyari Jonghyun hyung kok! Bweee.." kata Taemin mengejek.

"Hyuunnggg.. hyungggg.. hyungggg..."

"Ada apa Taemin? Apa kau sudah lapar?" tanya Key ketika Taemin berada di dekatnya.

"Ah, bukan hyung. Aku sedang mencari Onew hyung.. dimana ya dia..?" tanya Taemin sambi menggaruk-garukkepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Eh iya ya. Aku juga belum melihat Onew seharian ini" kata Key.

"Hei Minho~ah, apa kau melihat Onew?" tanya Key.

"Tidak"

"Kemana ya dia..?" gumam Onew.

"Hei, ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Btw, apa kalian melihat Onew?" kata Jonghyun tiba-tiba yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Ah ne! Kami juga sedang mencarinya" jawab Key.

"Cepat cari dia!" perintah Jonghyun. "Ayo berpencar!"

Jonghyun langsung pergi ke kebun. Key pergi ke kamar Onew. Minho ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Taemin? Melihat si 'Penjaga dapur' pergi, dia langsung ke kulkas lalu mengambil es krim kesukaannya. Lalu berjongkok sambil memakan es krim tersebut.

"Haaah, Onew tidak ada di kebun!" kata Jonghyun ketika dia selesai mencari di kebun dan telah kembali ke dapur.

"Lapor! Dia juga tidak ada di kamar!" lapor Key.

"Di kamar mandi juga tidak ada.." kata Minho.

Semuanya diam, menunggu laporan terakhir dari Taemin. Tapi..

"Lho, mana Taemin?"

"Waaaa.. masa si Taem ikutan ilang sih? Cukup Onew ajadeh yang ilang!"kata Key suntuk. "Awas ya kalau kalian ikutan ilang.. gak kukasih makan malam nanti!"

"Heh, kau berani mengancam hyungmu, hah?"bentak Jonghyun.

Sementara itu, Minho yang paling menyayangi Taemin berkeliling dapur untuk mencari Taemin. Dan Minho menemukannya sedang jongkok sambil makan es krim. Bukannya memberi tahu keadaan Taemin pada kedua hyungnya, Minho malah ikutan jongkok disebelah Taemin dan ikutan makan eskrim.

"Lho, mana Minho?" tanya Jonghyun bingung ketika menyadari Minho telah menghilang.

"Hah..! kau sadar tidak kalau satu persatu anggota SHINee menghilang? Jangan-jangan kita diincar oleh pembunuh berantai atau fans maniak? Atau mereka diculik alien? TIDAAAKKKK!" jerit Key.

Tiba-tiba terdenngar suara dari luar. Key langsung mengambil posisi dibelakang Jonghyun untuk berlindung pada Jonghyun. Mereka berdua sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Dan ketika pintu terbuka..

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK! JANGAN MAKAN KAMIIIIIII! KAMI BUKAN ORANGGG JAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT SEPERTI ONEW, KAMI BUKAN ORANG BANDELL SEPERTI MINHO, DAN KAMI TIDAK MANJA SEPERTI TAEMIN! POKOKNYA JANGAN MAKAN KAMIIIII!" teriak Jonghyun dan Key.

"Ihhh, hyung.. ada apaan sih berisk-berisik..?" teriak Taemin yang mulutnya belepotan es krim.

"Heh! Siapa yang bilang gue anak bandel, hah?"

"Oh, jadi menurut kalian gue jahat gitu?"

"Hyungg jahat sama akuuu.. masa aku dibilang manja sihh?"

"Ehh, kalian semua bukannya diculik? Yaampuuunn, aku pikir kalian semua diculik.." kata Key sambil tersenyum malu.

"Hah! Ada-ada saja kalian ini!" seru Onew sebal.

"Iya!" sahut Taemin dan Minho serempak.

"Ah ne.. maafkan kami ya..." kata Jonghyun sambil menunduk malu.

"Eh, bye the way nih ya.. HYUNG ONEW TADI KEMANA? KITA NYARIIN HYUNG ONEW SETENGAH MATI LOHH!" teriak Taemin masih dengan mulut yang belepotan es krim.

"IYA! TADI HYUNG KEMANA AJA? BIKIN RIBET TAU GAK?" teriak Key ikut-ikutan. "HEI TAEMIN! KENAPA MULUTMU BELEPOTAN COKELAT CAIR BEGITU? KAU HABIS MAKAN ES KRIM YA?"

"Ahh, maaf hyung.."

"Hei! Sudah! Sudah!" kata Onew menengahi sekaligus meindungi diri (?). "Tadi aku pergi untuk menjemput beberapa teman baru untuk kita"

"Oh ya? Member baru?" kata Minho sinis.

"Rrr.. buk.."

"Apa dia pintar memasak?" tanya Key.

"Apa suaranya lebih baik daripada suaraku?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Berapa umurnya?" tanya Taemin.

"Err.. suaranya cukup bagus. Makannya tidak pernah dimasakkan oleh orang lain. Dia masih kecil, dan cukup berkharisma" jawab Onew.

"AAAA! Apa aku masih kurang imut untuk hyung, hah?" bentak Taemin sedih. Dia kecewa Onew membawa seseorang yang lebih kecil daripada ia. Dia sudah bangga menjadi Cute Maknaenya SHINee. Dan kedudukan itu sekarang telah terancam! 'Bagaimana kalau dancenya juga melebihiku?' pikir Taemin sedih.

Sementara itu member lainnya pun sedih. Mereka kecewa sekaligus penasaran pada member baru itu. Kelihatannya dia sangat multi talenta.

Semua member SHINee, kecuali Onew kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Tampaknya mereka sedih, kecewa, sekaligus penasaran pada member baru itu.

2 jam pun berlalu dengan kesunyian yang jaranng terjadi di dorm SHINee..

Bruuumm.. brummm.. brummm..

"Ah.. suara berisik apa itu?"

"Hiks.. jangan-jangan itu member baru.."

Jonghyun, Key, Minho, dan Taemin keluar dari kamar mereka. Dan pergi ke taman. Sesampainya di taman, mereka melihat sesuatu yang aneh.. sebuah truk!

Truk itu berhenti tepat didepan dorm SHINee. Kedengarannya truk itu penuh sesak, karena ramainya suara yang berasal dari truk itu.

"Sebetulnya member baru itu berapa banyak sih?"

"Entahlah.."

"Wooww.."

"Apa Onew ingin menbuat kita menjadi seperti Super Junior yang mempunyai banyak member?"

Mereka serentak membalikan badan karena kecewa pada Onew yang dengan teganya mengambil keputusan tanpa menanyakan pendapat mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Heiii! Kalian semua! Tolong akuu!"

"Ada apa sih hyung?" teriak Key sambil membalikkan badannya, dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mereka semua tertegun melihat pemandangan didepan mereka.

"AYAAAAMMMMMM!" teriak Taemin.

"Astaga.. ayam.." kata Minho kebingungan.

"Ada apa inii?"

"Hyung.."

"Jadi begini, kalian ingat tidak berta minggu lalu yang tentang pemusnahan ayam-ayam? Nah, aku berpikir kalau kita bisa merawat ayam-ayam itu supaya mereka tidak dibunuh.. bagaimana?" terang Onew.

"Mwo? Apa-apaan itu?" kata Key kejam sambil membanting pintu didepan mukanya.

* * *

><p>gimana? gimana? GIMANA? LUCU GAK? agak gaje yaa? mian mian.. fic pertama nihh.. okay, karena ini fic pertamaku, aku mau ngasih special thanks dulu buat plent polepelku yang udah nyemangatin aku buat tetep ngelanjutin fic ini.. you are my epryting babe.. *kisskiss*<p>

okay, buat yang lainya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak-jejak peninggalan kalian yaaa..

thaksss..

xoxo ^^


End file.
